


That's how you get ANTS

by Dodo



Series: Dum-e has the power [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Thanos bites the dust, dum-e is best, his whole army bites the dust, kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: Dum-e sticks that claw into the hot mess of the infinity war. using the cartoons clint shares armed with the nefarious yellow peel of slip. Dum-e manages to save the day





	That's how you get ANTS

**Author's Note:**

> Told form the view of ant man from the movies not the comics. There are no real relationships here, felt like that would have gotten in the way and the real focus is dum-e, once again changed the name spelling may go back and fix the other story idk haven't figured out which way I like more?
> 
> this is silly and all past tense
> 
> not been betaed

It was an unusual day, the day that something truly bizarre had taken place. Besides ant man coming back from the molecular level, just appearing inside a toy vending machine. The news was already done with that, Thor had come back stealing the metaphorical stage. He was a god so it was only natural and Scott didn’t mind at all.

He was just happy to be part of the avenger initiative, fanboying over all of them. Remaining light even though the threat of Thanos loomed. Life as he knew it could be different, Scott could worry about it or push it off focus on the battle plan. He was actually doing both, and looking at the other avengers he surmised others were also doing it.

 

Even hawk eye had come out of retirement for this event, or rather it seemed hawkeye just needed an excuse to come back. Thor was holding a secret meeting for those of worthiness. Which just consisted of Vision and Dum-E, who had oddly been coming into more intellect? Scott had heard Black Widow talking with Falcon about the scarlet witch apparently accidentally giving Dum-E a boost in mental wherewithal.

They hadn’t been able to figure out exactly how much since the base line wasn’t readily available, that and Mr. Stark was currently away on a business symposium. The bot used his new found ‘creativity’ for the forces of chaos apparently, being taken under hawkeye’s metaphorical wing. Vision was also attempting to coach his older brother, or uncle, Scott wasn’t to sure what exactly Vision was to Dum-e other than being related by Mr. Stark.

They had estimated that they had a few months at least, which was dashed later when the milano arrived with the guardians saying thanos was coming far quicker than expected. Apparently he’d crushed the opposition and gained several of the infinity gems. Which sounded a lot like the chaos emeralds but Scott wisely kept his mouth closed on that. Magic gems that could grant wishes, reminded him of a lot of things from sonic to that story about the donkey turning himself into a rock, which sounded likes a sound strategy right about now if he didn’t have loved ones to protect.

Thanos arrived early, big purple man crashed down not even two weeks after the guardians. They were in no way prepared for this sort of invasion. The army was massive compared to the first chitauri attack. The mad titan had attacked a few cities, as in annihilated them. Probably hoping to get the avengers and their comrades to give up, or maybe he was trying to rile them up; who knows he was ‘mad’.

Scott saw the team work together to the point they fell apart one by one. Even Dr. Strange and Iron man worked together, as like magnets could if given the right circumstances. He watched the panther king go down to a blow to the head, he didn’t get up and that's remarkably when things started to get a little strange.

The wizard dr. strange apparently made a escape portal directly into Mr. Stark’s workshop. In an attempts to get some of their force to escape the immediate destruction. Which had let Dum-E out armed with a banana peel, charging into battle. The poor bot didn’t even register on Thanos’ radar, swept aside like a crumb. Scott felt his heart break for the lil guy, Iron man went berserk after that.

A single drop of blood, the avengers and guardians rallied around that seeing Thanos bleed. Short lived when the mad titan impaled iron man on his own blade, creating a distortion to keep the others from trying to save one of their own. There was an almost gentle caress given to Iron man, as Thanos spoke. The face of shock, the face that hasn’t caught up with the brain processing the information. Captain america slamming his shield on the barrier, everyone was there trying to break it down. Scott was there on the fringe his powers really didn’t help here there were a few others as well.

Ironman fell, the barrier gone and the avengers rained down on the mad titan. It was a peculiar thing to see the mad titan slip backwards lose his footing and fall, a yellow peel stuck to one of the heavy boots of Thanos. Then amidst the confusion there was a high pitched scream, nearly robotic in nature. The spiderling managed to yank the infinity gauntlet off, it tumbled right into Dum-e’s claw.

Several things happened at once, first was iron man was miraculously healed and back into the fray, second was some very odd characters from several movies and shows cropped up to help them. No seriously herbie the love bug and optimus prime where among the few Scott recognized. Dum-e wielding the gauntlet menciningly, and Thanos looked to be in shock that the lil bot had done such a thing.

He couldn’t snap, thank god for that. Dum-e’s claw had no way to snap the fingers or so Scott thought. Dum-e had put some sort of shielding around himself as he advanced on thanos, beeping angrily at the other. A tonguelashing it seemed to be, Dum-e rolled up to vision, gauntlet in the form of a fist, the fingers shifted. Middle finger on the thumb. Thanos reached out to late the bot had managed to snap.

The gauntlet shattered and the gems flew off, the mind stone returned to vision. The green one went to the wizard, the other vanished. Thanos stood in front of them crumbling to dust before their eyes. The bot drooped and everyone slowly made it towards dum-e. Scott was pretty sure he saw iron man crying arms draped over the arm of dum-e and the other on the spider boy. T’challa was okay, he had a bad concussion but otherwise everyone else who might have been dead at the time of the battle, maybe it was Dum-e who changed that.

The other movie and cartoon characters vanished around the same time thanos dusted, not that anyone really noticed that. Scott assumed it was the reality gem, Hawkeye was shedding tears as well mentioning that he and the bot would watch those shows cause Dum-e would get excited over any mechanical thing being anthropromozised.

One they all had some time to recover there was a nice little service for Dum-e who hadn’t made a single noise, who seemed to have died from the snap. No one seemed to mind morning for him. Though wanda was distraught over the whole thing she felt since she’d given the bot the boost in ‘thinking’ that she’d sealed his fate to this. That she was responsible for his death.

Scot was amazed at how much the bot had touched everyone who resided in the tower. He knew about Hawkeye’s movie time with dum-e. He hadn’t know that steve played fetch with him, or Natasha and Dum-e spent quality time painting nails, the spiderling Peter would play games with Dum-e, Vision would have long chats, Dum-e would listen to thor’s rambling tales, Scott finally admitted he was reading books to Dum-e as well.

It was time to pick up the pieces and while dum-e had saved the earth and everyone he considered family those cities that had been annihilated were still missing and the world was in disorder. Everything was a hot mess, so Scott stayed as long as he could to help out but eventually he went back to his friends and family. 

He couldn’t bare to finish that book that he’d been reading to Dum-e and had carefully places it in the crate or coffin that Mr. Stark had made for his son. Along with all the other things Dum-e had cherished, crated up and kept somewhere safe in the tower.


End file.
